Blind Spot
by Estill
Summary: You are a Yamanaka researcher who has gone too far and ended up with more than you bargained for. You appears in a world filled with S rank threats so how will you cope? You will have to adjust your shinobi ways to a world that doesn't understand the mindset of a trained shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

I sure hope this repost works. I don't know what went wrong last time but thanks for being so quick to mention it to me. I hope you guys enjoy my new story, it's my first published second person story, so don't be afraid to criticise my work, I want to improve.

 **Blind Spot:**

Blind Spot:

You think it's kinda strange being both bored and not bored. When you're adrift in a space with no dimensions at all be it physical or temporal it's difficult to get bored. You know simultaneously that no time and an infinite amount of time has passed since you tried to meddle in things a little too big to handle. Who new trying to possess a planet would end badly? Well your entire clan you suppose. You come from a small group of quite extraordinary people who have developed the ability to through our souls across physical space to possess other people. Yeah, scary shit. Useful though. This skill is one of the reasons why your clan has lasted so long through the warring period and was one of the first additions to the Land of Fire's hidden village.

You were Natsuba Yamanaka a researcher for the grand Yamanaka clan of the wandering mind. You think 'was' because you don't feel like anything right now. As a researcher you were the person pushing your clans techniques to new limits. While others were looking at controlling others without having to leave their bodies you went down a different path. After seeing the incredible powers that a thinking clone technique used by your leader Hashirama Senju, you wondered if your technique would allow you to create new clones or what you could stretch your ability to possess. Through this process you discovered some fascinating things. It is a very strange experience possessing an animal and it doesn't work unless you are familiar with how the body should work. It is not a great struggle defeating the conscious mind of a dog but having to pilot a new body and fight it's much more powerful subconscious mind is so overcomplicated that you decided it was basically useless. You then moved on to trying to possess clones with some minor success, it gives you control of the clone but not access to the users mind and the drain on the clones chakra reserves destroys them very quickly. Strangely enough the Hokage did not want you practicing on his clones, something about "If I ever feel a Yamanaka in my mind your people will be plant food." Touchy subject maybe? You moved on to trying to pilot puppets which was very strange. It takes a long time to assume control over them and you discovered why when you got others to help you. When your technique dominates another soul you start regrowing your chakra network inside the new persons network. This means the 8 meter tall mud golem you tried to possess was trying to grow a chakra network. This leads you to your current predicament. You couldn't get the golem to work because it didn't have enough chakra in it to sustain it. So what has the most chakra in the world? Why the world of course. Yes that was your plan. You tried to possess the planet. Turns out that is a bad idea and leads you to where/when/why you are.

The amount of nature chakra in the world tore a hole in the universe and ejected your soul here. There is no ANYTHING here. You're pretty sure if time existed you would go insane quickly but thankfully it doesn't. In your little realm there is just your consciousness to think over your mistakes. You idly wonder what it would take for something to happen. The realm you are in is infinite as far as you can tell so you existing everywhere is a bit confusing. Your thoughts process at any speed you want, which is strange because you shut down your thoughts a while ago when you realised there was nothing more to think about. Why were they turned back on again? Oh right. Your prison term is coming to an end. A tear started to widen in your realm and after pausing it's progress and restarting your consciousness you let it continue. You cast your perception over the new tear and slip through to the dimension it inhabits. You feel a vast entity many times greater than you, so large it has it's own gravitational pull. You give a start as you realise that being a disembodied spirit you shouldn't be affected by gravity and therefor something else is pulling on you. This new realm you're in has different laws such as progressive time and space which means you can SEE. You open your metaphorical eyes and are confronted by an at once horrifying and beautiful sight. A giant forest of crystal like shards make up an amorphous being that defies comprehension. There are small glowing shards flying through the air, about as big as a small child, as you see that this large creature which is made up of trillions upon trillions of the shards is surrounding a planet and is punching through to dimensions and sending shards through the tears it makes. It must have opened hole to your realm by accident. Your instincts activate as you move out of the way of a high speed shard that takes a small chunk out of your projection of soul as its flies by. You realise how dangerous the place is too late as another shard smashes into you and starts propelling you towards another breach in dimensional walls. Guess you're along for the ride.

As you are hurtle toward the dimensional breach you reach your senses towards the shard and feel a rudimentary intelligence. It reminds you of trying to posses the beetles of the Aburame clan except it seems to have more independence from it's master intelligence. You have no more time to think as you feel three words float into your mind. [TRAJECTORY, DESTINATION, AGREEMENT]. Then you are thrust through a dimensional wall and find yourself suffused in a body. An unconscious body. Your soul automatically overtakes the body pushing aside the host soul which is in a state of extreme panic until you feel the shard that accompanied you trying to do something similar. You feel it pushing emotions and thoughts into the host soul and by extension you as it tries to give you what feel like aggressive tendencies. No thank you. You've gone through so many war scarred shinobi minds that there is no way this tiny ant like soul can even come close to affecting you. You cut off its connection to you and start taking a look at your new body.

The first thing that shocks you is it has no chakra system. You wonder how the body could have survived but you can feel that the body skipped the chakra step and applies its spiritual energy straight to the body. The next thing you do is move your soul into the mind and start to absorb the memories stored there. You have been on deep infiltration missions before so you prioritise where you are, the social climate you are in and the precious people of the host so you don't stand out when you take control of the host. The next thing you notice from your new memories is your body is lying in an alleyway with a non-fatal stab wound in your side. Your mind flicks through the basics of the world you are in; much more advanced technology, large countries, declining societies, superpowered individuals and giant monsters. Ok it's pretty similar to your home dimension. Your attention is drawn to what the shard is doing now to the host soul. It is starting to develop a symbiotic relationship with it as you feel its confusion. It doesn't understand why having control of the host soul isn't giving it control of the body. Sorry buddy but someone else is in charge of this vessel. You finish pressing yourself fully into the body and then compress the soul and shard into a small partition at the back of the bodies mind.

You open your eyes and examine your surroundings. You are in a poorly lit alleyway with discarded fast-food wrappers and cigarettes smushed across the cracked concrete. There is no-one around you but from your stolen memories you know you had just got the shit kicked out of you by some burly thugs. You recognise they would be called Asians, pause. You sift through the memories that allude to all the various reasons people divide themselves by in this world. You are confused until you reason it to be sort of like clans hating each other, but in the face of extreme danger like the Tailed Beasts or this worlds "Endbringers" even the Uchiha would truce with the Hyuuga until the catastrophe was dealt with. You examine your injuries. You feel a set of cracked ribs and a knife wound about the size of a coin just above your hip line, you know it is not immediately dangerous but it could turn septic soon. You stagger to your feet slowly becoming used to the much weaker body you are in. You shove your fingers into the hole ignoring the stabbing pain that makes your groin feel like the time you called an Akimichi woman "curvy." You start heading towards the nearest medical centre, although you could patch yourself up there is no reason not to let professionals do it and you need to practice pretending to be your host.

As you stumble along the sidewalk towards a hospital, people move out of your way with wary looks on their faces. It's the kind of look you remembered from Konoha, the look of someone who has seen enough trouble that they don't want to help someone without bringing trouble to themselves. You finally make it to a hospital with a large glowing sign "Brockton Central" and you walk through the glass automatic doors. All the glass unnerves you because you know how easily it can turn into weapons, the Yamanka clan participated in killing the Yowai Kessho clan who used disposable glass weaponry as fragmentary weapons. You move to a counter where a pretty girl in a green blouse is sitting at a computer looks up to you through thick glasses. "Can I help you sir?" You gather your thoughts and change your defensive stance to that of a weakened man who is bleeding out, which you are, and lean on the counter. "I was mugged by a group of Asians and have been stabbed. I need medical attention." Her eyes widen and she stands up to see the blood coating your hand has run down your left leg to leave small drops on the floor behind you. She curses under her breath and rushes you into a small room and tells you to sit on a raised table. You look around the room noticing the cramped feel but sparse array of medical equipment. You palm a scalpel and remember the room you entered was filled with various injured people ranging from red nosed disease carriers, to people with clearly twisted ankles and wonder at what they learn at academy here. You barely spent 3 years being tutored by a Yamanaka elder and from that you could already set bones and tend to most wounds, here they spend from 10 to 16 years learning but they can't take care of themselves. You shrug and chalk it up to different priorities.

The door opens and instead of the pretty receptionist there is an older woman with a hooked nose and a harried expression on her face walking in. "Good evening Mr..?" she looks at you expectantly with a clipboard and pen in hand. "Davis, the name's Jonathan Davis." You make sure to grit your teeth as you say it to emphasise the pain you're in. You feel foolish that you had forgotten to take your hand out of your abdomen as most civilians would pass out from the pain but you try and make up for it with your performance, there was a reason you were an infiltrator. "Good, well Mr Davis my name is Doctor Megson and I shall be examining you. While I look at your injury could you fill out these forms for me?" She passes you some forms and a pen then pulls on some latex gloves. You read through the form and fill out the details, Age: 17, Height: 183cm/6ft the list goes on. You pause at the medical insurance as you know that your host's parents had insurance but doesn't know it himself. You leave it blank and finish the form as best you can. You flinch every now and then as the doctor none to gently prods your wound then makes you exhale as she feels your torso. She puts a gauze on your wound then marks some notes on her clipboard and turns to face you while peeling her gloves off. "You were quite lucky young man, the knife didn't hit anything vital but it has been stressed by your long walk to the hospital, you should have called for an ambulance," You nod and commit this social norm to memory as she continues, "You have cracked your 5th and 6th ribs on your right side and have some bruising along your arms. You should contact your parents and I will explain to them what you will need for recovery because you're going to need stitches." You continue nodding then raise a hand. "I was mugged by some Asians and they took my phone, is there a hospital one I can use?" She nods, "The ABB have been pretty quiet but it's still dangerous to go out alone, you can use this phone. I have to go check on other patients." She hands you a small rectangle of plastic then moves out of the room.

You take moment to call up host memories for a talk with people that will know you best. As time goes on it will become second nature to you but for now you will need to really focus to sell your act. You dial in a number and the phone begins to ring. Before the first ring is finished a feminine voice frantically answers the phone, "Hello? This is Karen." "Hey Mum it's Jono, I'm at Brockton General." There is an explosive sigh of relief on the other end of the phone and a shouted "He's at the hospital," is heard followed by rush of frantic questions as both your new parents start asking questions of you. "What happened? Where have you been? Are you hurt? Who is with you?" Then a final, "We're coming to get you." You grimace at the sound of them rushing to a car as you start answering questions. Obviously this family is close to their sun which will make deceiving them all the more difficult. Why couldn't you get a normal dysfunctional family? "I was mugged by ABB and just woke up, the doctors want to talk to you about something and I'm not too hurt." You stop talking as your new memories indicate that in this world a stab wound actually DOES count as badly hurt. "That's terrible honey, we're on our way now. You stay put and we'll take care of everything don't you worry." "Ok mum I'll wait for you." You hang up the phone and lie back on the examining table and begin a meditative trance to sort through your new memories faster. After a few minutes you feel your body flagging as it wants sleep to start to repair itself and begin growing a chakra system within it. You briefly wonder if you're concussed before dismissing it and then dropping into a deep sleep.

You are gently woken up by Doctor Megson who hands you a glass of water. "Your parents are here and have been informed of your situation. I'm going to stitch you up and proscribe you some painkillers then you are free to leave. While I prepare you can talk with your parents." She moves to a cupboard and starts collecting needles and sanitisers as the door opens and in walk two people. By observing them you get an idea of how you probably look. Your father is a bald man with a small beer gut and a scraggly beard and he gives off a calm aura. You can see you probably got your sturdy frame from him. Your mother donated your sharp chin and angular cheekbones as well as your height. They both rush forward and gently hug you as your mother starts fussing over you. You gently reassure them using gentle shushing sounds while trying to act clueless. Annoyingly from your meditation you have found the Jono did not focus on his studies and was more of a sports player so would not have a reputation of being knowledgeable but thankfully he inherited his fathers calm aura which is a large relief to you. The doctor moves your parents aside and with swift precise strokes stitches you shut. She then wraps a gauze around you and pronounces you ready to leave. You thank her and walk out with your new family.

The car ride is a bit awkward for you as you have to come up with answers to why you were out at night, your host was planning to buy weed until the ABB jumped him, while staying in character while all reassuring your parents. You stop at a chemists and pick up some painkillers of which you reluctantly take two once you get home. Your parents continue to question you until they send you upstairs to sleep as it is approaching 4am. They remind you that there is school tomorrow and that the doctor said he would be fine to go back but no sport for a week. You fake a groan at that news and walk up to your room. Once the door is closed you strip down and observe your body in a mirror. When you first entered this world you thought your body was quite weak but now that you observe yourself you can see your host has some well developed muscles and is lacking scars, aside from your new one. You assume that with the absence of chakra in the people of this world humans must have evolved with less dense muscles. You determine that you should be healed up entirely within about 2 hours thanks to the minuscule amount of chakra your new chakra system is giving you. At the moment you have the chakra of a toddler, probably a thousandth of your usual chakra. You notice that your hair is blonde unlike either of your parents and that your eyes are the same startling blue of your original life. No Yamanaka had ever done a full takeover like this so you are in unfamiliar territory. You're not even sure if you could use a Yamanaka technique without losing control of your body, especially with the shard looking to perform unknown transformations to you. You sigh and look around your room. There are posters of burly men in padded costumes holding what looks like an oversized egg until your memories supply that Jono was an avid fan and player of 'football'. You marvel at the idea of organised sports competitions and feel a small sense of anticipation as your competitive streak surfaces, you want to see how good you are at 'football'. There are a few textbooks under a pile of dirty clothes in a corner and you see a small amount of unfinished homework sitting on a desk. You take a quick look through the homework and are sure you can complete it all relatively easily then pick up a history textbook and begin to read. After you finish the textbook the sun had well and truly risen you move on to a 'chemistry' textbook. You remember a few researchers mentioning trying to understand the makeup of the world but you read in shock at all the knowledge this world has. You spend most of the day reading until your untrained body finally can't take any more punishments so you lie down to a meditative sleep, eager to try it this worlds version of school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

You are Jono Davis, formerly Natsuba Yamanaka the shinobi researcher. You have been sucked into a new world that you are trying to acclimatise to and are trying to decide what you want to do with your new life.

You awake when the first rays of sun start to warm your skin and quickly orient yourself to your room. Last night you finished a history textbook and an intriguing chemistry book then went to sleep. You get out of bed and start organising the room. As a researcher you weren't an obsessive neat freak but you like to know where everything is so you sort through the room. The dirty clothes remain in a pile while you sort the textbooks into shelves and locate a small stash of money wrapped in a rubber band. You take it and then move to a wardrobe to check what clothes you can wear. You look on in annoyance at the array of loud clothing covered in brands and advertisements. You sift through it until you settle on a white t-shirt and black bomber jacket combo while you look on in despair at the choice of pants. Absent are long flowing pants that you favour and instead are a large selection of tight pants made of a tough material, denim, your mind supplies you. You pull them on and wince at the restriction of movement they cause. They are durable you note but without full flexibility in the ninja world you are as good as dead, doubly so in this world wear crazy Kekkai Genkai level abilities are handed out like cheap candy.

You head downstairs and go through the kitchen momentarily confused at the absence of rice until you remember the general fare that people eat for breakfast. You feel a moment of concern at the difficulty of acclimatising to your bodies memories and send a mental probe to the area cordoned off for the host soul and supplier of memories. You give a start as you see the shard has started cannibalising the soul and growing malignant. You sit your body down and prepare for battle. The shard is using the willpower of the native soul to supplement its own and you're already drained by your actions so you will have to outwit your opponent. Thankfully as you watch over the constructed persona of the shard you notice it has rudimentary intelligence. You pull your focus together and create a rain of confusion. Mental combat is a difficult topic to teach young Yamanaka's but once you understand it it is clear why the Yamanaka's are masters of it. It involves using thoughts, experiences and emotions to disrupt your opponent with the goal of eroding their will power until they can no longer resist you. As you channel your feeling of confusion at being in a new world, an admittedly prominent emotion, you send out jolts of paranoia, an attack that is incredibly effective on Shinobi, to test the reactions of the shard. You watch in fascination as the confusion sets the shard into panic and building barricades around it of safe emotions. From its reaction you can conclude it knows of mental combat but then you watch in interest as it starts to release an aura of fury around it. An interesting tactic that backfires on it as your paranoia probes hit it and it starts lashing out expending energy on wild attacks. Out of curiosity you move your persona, cloaked in emotionless apathy, near one of its lashes then quickly pull back before it hurts you. The Yamanaka weren't perfect and when a Shinobi is crazed enough their mad anger can emotionally scar the interrogator. The feeling you get from the shard is a mix of the host souls rage at being subsumed and an alien rage that reminds you of… separation? Maybe loneliness? You nod as it gives you insight into how to win the fight. Mental battles are a difficult balance of putting real emotive power behind attacks while keeping your opponent unaware of your real weakness. You take a risk and summon your repressed feelings of sorrow and rage at being trapped in a different world dimensions away from your home and launch it in an orb of crimson and violent emotion straight to the heart of the shard. The colour suffuses your enemy and its wild attacks turn to a thrashing desperate act of a wild animal in pain. You wait, hidden again by apathy as you deal with your own feelings of sorrow, until the shard has almost expended its willpower. You slip forward and conjure a soothing breeze filled with the promise of companionship and peace. The shard quivers and you see a light of hope appear along with the chiming of longing. You draw in close expressing the feeling of comfort being protected by your old sensei gave you. The final vestiges of rage disappear for the shard and it seems to be looking for you, like puppy looking for its friend. You ponder the situation for a moment, then with decisive action you crush it under the many memories of depression and surrender you had felt from your previous victims. The shard quivers and dies leaving behind the mutilated memories of your host and a few alien memories that you can barely contact but through which you feel a sense of partnership and curiosity, twisted to horror and grim determination.

You reconnect the souls memories to your own and reengage your body to the sight of your mother standing over you with a look of worry. "Jono is everything alright? You started sweating and wouldn't answer me for 5 minutes!" You give her a reassuring smile and stop your hands from shaking. You never enjoyed mental combat it always left you jittery afterwards. "I'm fine Mom. Just… thinking about the other night. I want to go to school again." She notices your change of topic but smiles anyway. "It's good to see you actually want to go to school! Remember though, no sport for a week. Did you take your pain killers?" You nod and eat the cereal that she places in front of you. You idly notice how sweet the food is and note to find a way to keep up a real shinobi diet. After taking your dishes to the sink you finish getting ready and then leave for your first day at Arcadia High.

You arrive at a 4 story building with carefully tended gardens and clean surroundings. You noticed on your way to the school the way the streets seemed a lot nicer downtown than towards the shores. Your memories supply the knowledge of the decline in your new hometown and you frown a bit. You had likened the city to be like the new Konogakure no Sato in the sense that everyone worked together to create a better way of life for the whole. You amusedly go through the opinions your host had on the downfalls of 'communism' and the better system of 'capitalism'. You acknowledge the issues in both ideals but decide that if this is going to be your new hometown you could try and help out a bit. A job as a researcher probably won't cut it in this world because unlike the Elemental Nations, researchers are everywhere studying everything here. The people need someone doing something proactive, definitely not like the protectorate here. As you walk towards your locker inside you go over your hosts ridiculously abundant memories on the protectorate. They amounted to a more powerful police force who are so restricted and backwards they can't make any real effect. If you were going to make a difference you can't do it is a member of the PRT.

As you open your locker a group of heavily muscled teenagers move up to you. "Yo Jono where were you this morning? You skipped out on my ride." Damn, these are the other members of the football team that usually drive Jono to school. You need to maintain your relationship with them to retain your cover. "Sorry man, I was messed up on the weekend so I wanted to run to school." You lift up your shirt to show the stitches on your abdomen. The guys gawk at it for a moment before a giant dark skinned teen, Travis, smirks at you. "Maybe with a few scars you could actually pull some chicks? Maybe steal Vicky away from Dean like you always say you will?" A few more laughs sound around as you remember a part of your previous life you were never proficient in, dealing with women. You smile and nod before the bell rings and you all head for class. Sitting through an hour completely devoted to studying the writings of a dead author have you imagining new methods of torture. You now understand why these people seem so uneducated if they waste all their time on subjects like that. It's the kind of things noble samurai lords wasted their time learning and discussing while shin obi spiked their drinks.

The rest of your day goes better as you sit through an interesting physics class on electric fields that has you wondering at the mechanics of lightning releases, you originally were a lightning natured and never noticed any 'magnetism'. The bell rings and you head into the cafeteria for lunch. You are absorbing conversations in the room to create a social construct of the school when you feel a presence pushing feelings of admiration on you. You whip your head around and discretely draw the scalpel you stole from the hospital. In walks the most beautiful girl you have ever seen laughing and talking with a group of friends. You ruthlessly summon a cloak of apathy to stave off the influence the girl, Glory Girl as you identify her, has on you. A boy standing close to her sweeps his eyes across the room and has a double take looking directly at you. You fake a disinterested look and return to talking to your friends. You are on an autopilot mode most Yamanaka's forced to talk to civilians learn, giving bullshit replies and only paying attention to important facts. Out of the corner of your eye you observe the boy who looked at you funny. The look he gave you means he knows something is wrong. He is tall with blonde hair and a healthy tan. You can see he plays second fiddle to Glory Girl whose apparent aura of infatuation won't let anyone ignore her. He must be Dean. You observe the other members of their group. The only stand out member is a scrawnier brown haired teen that doesn't fit the bill of a popular kid. You see a red haired teen make a joke too some loves and a playful smack from Glory Girl that leaves him wincing.

You are distracted by Travis nudging you, "Hey mate you sure you alright? You nearly got whiplash when Vicky came in the room. I know you like the girl but leave some love for us too." "Travis I don't think I could take any of your brand of loving." There are a few laughs and Travis squeezes the girl he is sitting next to and they start on another conversation. You sigh internally at the slow pace that the day passes by in. In your old life you would be researching or doing a mission or training but here you are forced to waste hours to learn barely as much as you had from reading a text book. You think for a bit and decide you won't waste time at school just for the sake of staying in cover. You are going to put your highly trained Shinobi exfiltration skills to the task of ditching school. Your other classes today are shop and sport neither of which interest you.

As lunch comes to a close and you start heading out of the cafeteria you notice Dean making his way towards you and when he meets your eyes he quickens his pace to walk over to you. "What do you want?" You don't want someone already so suspicious getting to much time to take apart your alibi especially while your new memories are still munted and partially unavailable. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you got mugged and you looked sorta… depressed." He trailed off as if it wasn't the word he was looking for. Nothing you remember gives a reason why he would be concerned about you so he must have an ulterior reason for being interested. Maybe he noticed your attention to his girlfriend? No matter, that's probably the easiest way to dump the conversation anyway. "Yeah I'm fine Dean, thanks for asking. Hey I think Glory Girl wants to talk to you." He turns and you slip away just catching him saying "Her names Vicky." You walk silently down the corridors intentionally avoiding the notice of the cameras you had mapped on your way into the school. You were put on high alert when you got the memory of what security cameras are and how common they are. They will make your life a whole lot harder. Nevertheless you easily make it out of the school undetected by human or mechanical eye but you did have to use some of your limited chakra to place a genjutsu on the guard at the entrance to the school.

You start jogging down the streets towards the poorer parts of town, aiming for the poorer districts. One thing that remains constant in both worlds is that in large cities there are poor places, filled with poor people, producing poor criminals who work for rich bosses. You liken it to the time the Daimyo of Konoha hired the entire Yamanaka clan to rid his capitol of criminals. He had to call them off within a few days as they were about to kill most of the noble houses. If you are going to be able to live outside of the waste of time school is and make a difference in this new world you are going to need money and power. Both can be gained from taking on the criminal element of Brockton. You may even find an ally who can help you puzzle out what the giant crystal blob in the other dimension is doing throwing sentient shards into peoples souls.

With that in mind you make you make your way into the docks swiping a black shirt from one of the stands in the Lord Street Market as you go. You quickly slice it into ribbons and construct a face wrap you employed that covers your entire head except for your eyes and mouth. It's a useful item to know how to make when your entire shinobi clan has shining blonde hair. You slink along some alleyways until you find a gang member wearing the Brown and Yellow colours of a merchant loitering by a street corner. He is wearing a partially open backpack within which you see plastic bags filled with various drugs. There is a bulge in his ratty hoody that indicates he is likely armed. You sweep for chakra signatures before admonishing yourself and checking for any witnesses. Seeing no-one you quickly step out of the shadows behind him and with 2 short strikes one to the back of his right knee and one to his shoulder he collapses with a dislocated shoulder into your arms. You clamp your mouth over his chapped lips and drag him behind a dumpster. He looks up at you with blood shot eyes darting around in panic. You kneel over him then slap him across the face to get his attention, you begin the interrogation.

"I am not a patient man and you are not unique so you will tell me what I want to know and I let you go unharmed." He nods at you frantically so you uncover his mouth. He draws in a shuddering breath and looks up at you. "Whatever you want man, just don't hurt me." You slap him again and hold your finger in front of his nose sending him cross eyed as he tries to focus on it. "You talk when I ask you. You're going to tell me where you get your supply from. Then you're going to tell me where Skidmark sleeps." He opens and shuts his mouth then swallows. "I get my stash from 22 Cottage Lane, it's a storehouse. I don't know where Skidmarkis man I'm just a peddler." You adjust your knee to press down harshly on his balls for a moment. He lets out a screech of pain and starts sweating. "Stop stop STOP! I don't know where he lives but I know where he usually shoots up. There's a closed cannery down by the docks where we have our main operations set up. You can find him there." You narrow your eyes at him and remove your knee. Then you pull out your scalpel. "I'm going to ask you one more question and if I like your answer I will let you go because you've been so helpful. How many guards are at the cannery?" His eyes are focused on the gleaming edge of the scalpel as he gasps an answer out. "Well Mush usually hangs out their and Squealer is always with Skidmark, sometimes Trainwreck is there but thats all you need to worry about." You frown and slash a horizontal line above his right eye. "That's not what I wanted, you were doing so well. I said how many GUARDS are there, only a fool discounts a crackhead with a machine gun." He whimpers as blood collects in his eye. "I don't know I've only been there a few times. Theres about 14 guys there I think maybe more, please don't hurt me." You give him a cold smile then grasp his head to hold him still. "You have helped me a great deal today. Unfortunately for you I need to send a message to Skidmark. Good news is dead men tell no tales so you're getting out of this with your life. Bad news is it's worded and symbolic. I need you to tell Skidmark that there's a Yamanaka in town and he is going to clean up the filth cluttering this town." With your message delivered you begin to carve the symbol of the Yamanaka clan into the struggling peddlers forehead. With a final flourish you inspect your work and then let go of the exhausted man. His hands fly to his face to stop the blood flow. "Don't worry face wounds bleed a lot but generally aren't that bad. You should be fine but it will definitely leave a scar." Then you leave the bleeding man and start walking towards Cottage lane after consulting your memories. 3 hours later you are back at your home exercising when the police gets a call about an attack in the Docks. They arrive at the small dilapidated house and go inside to find a drug storehouse still filled with drugs but no money in site. When they inspect the victims they remark on the identical broken necks on all 9 of them and the symbol carved above their right eyes.


End file.
